villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Msiras
The Msiras are cowardly simian-like low class demons that served as enemies in Devil May Cry 2. They are the avatars of savagery and greed. These vicious creatures are now being summoned and controlled by modern occultist Arius as part of his evil corporation's private army of enforcers along with their even more ferocious 'relatives', the Orangguerras. Appearance These vile demonic creatures in appearance and behavior, are simian, monkey-like, and they have sharp fangs and claws. Types of Msiras Msiras Looks timid, but do not forget, they are the avatar of savagery and greed. This type of Msiras which is the most notable of all the other Msira demons appears to have small amounts of dark, plum-like smoke ejecting from their back, but yet, this type of smoke acts as some kind of aura. Homromsiras Their unhallowed flame represents the burning desire their victims once had. This type of Msiras called Homromsira are easily distinguishable by the fire on their back along with their skin being orange in color. Gbusmsiras Their ill-natured resentment has generated a deadly venom. This type of Msiras called Gbusmsira can stand on two legs. However, unlike the others, they has nothing on their back. they are only quite distinguishable from the other types of their kind when they spit a deadly venom of theirs and their skin appears to be somewhat dark blue. Jomothumsiras Always under the influence of the evil environment, they are stronger than the ones living in the human world. This type of Msiras called Jomothumsira has covered their body with dark smoke which acts as some kind of aura. Each of them can also stand on their two hind legs. They always appear only within the demon world, because of this, they are more powerful than their other Msira counterparts. Orangguerras The Orangguerras are giant orangutan-like, simian demons that served as enemies in Devil May Cry 2. They are larger version of the Msira primate demons, and are hostile monsters with such prodigious strength and agility. The Orangguerras are giant ape-like monsters with the physical appearance and manners of orangutans. These beasts along with the Msiras are used by corrupt businessman Arius as part of his evil corporation's private army of enforcers. One of the Orangguerras appeared at a train station within the modern-day city-like village of the Vie de Marli Clan on Dumary Island as it killed and eating its Msira 'cousins' before start attacking Dante. Dante beaten the creature and won. Later, he and Lucia separately encountered and defeated more of the Oranggueras appearing in Uroboros City, home of the Uroboros Corporation. Gallery Msira.jpg|Msira Homromsira.jpg|Homromsira Gbusmsira.jpg|Gbusmsira Jomothumsira.jpg|Jomothumsira Msira Demon.jpg|One of the Msiras. Orangguerra.jpg Vicious Orangguerra.jpg Giant Orangguerra.jpg The Orangguerra.jpg Hostile Orangguerra.jpg Trivia *The Msira enemies are actually the citizens of Dumary Island transformed, due to being consumed by evil. *The word guerra is a Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese term meaning war. The Oranguerra term could mean "war monkey" or "war orangutan" indicates the Orranguerras as somewhat a secret army of foot soldiers for Arius and his industrial empire Uroboros. Category:Demon Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Deceased Category:Mutated